Peaches
by acochran5
Summary: Sinbad finally gets fed-up with Judar calling him names and decides to give Judar a nickname of his own. (Slight Sinbad x Judar or Sinju) COMPLETE


**Disclaimer: I do not own Magi**

**Warnings: Rated T for some language and mentions of sex (in the form of witty banter)**

* * *

What had he done to deserve this? What had he done to deserve unrelenting sarcastic and otherwise, mocking while he was being pushed into setting up a diplomatic meeting between Sindria and Reim. "Go away, Judar." Sinbad grumbled, rubbing his temple.

"Aw, did I cause that headache? What a pity."

He didn't sound very sorry.

"Judar I don't have time to deal with you today. I have very important things to do."

"Like what?"

Sinbad snorted. "Right, as if I'd ever tell you. You'd just stop at nothing to make me fail."

Judar smirked lightly. He had to admit, he was spiteful like that. And he was especially annoyed because Hakuryuu still wouldn't conquer a dungeon, Kougyoku had tried styling his hair differently, Gykouen had been wanting him for more and more rituals lately, and now on top of it all, the stupid king had been _ignoring _him! Just who did he think he was?

"Oh, come on! I won't tell anyone."

"Right, and you're always honest."

"I'm glad we agree. So tell me what you're up to today."

"You forgot, 'so I can ruin everything' at the end of your sentence."

"And you say I'm mean."

"I think the word I use is insane."

Judar didn't respond to this, though he had several cutting remarks on the tip of his tongue. Instead, he snuck a glance at the paper Sinbad was working on and caught the word, 'Reim' before Sinbad snatched the paper away. "Hey!" Judar protested. "I was looking at that."

"You're not supposed to look at that. Just go home, Judar."

Judar couldn't very well 'go home' he was still mad at everyone and hoped his little escapade would make everyone worry for a while before he finally came home. "Hm, let me think about it, no! Home is home and new territory is much more exciting." He said, flying over to Sinbad's open window.

"I think you mean enemy territory."

"Unimportant details."

Sinbad was not low enough to push Judar out the window, but he'd be lying if he said he was above imagining it. "Actually, I think you mean important details." Sinbad said.

"No, they're unimportant." Judar said. "You'd never kill me with my back turned, right? You're just too chivalrous!"

"It's not about being chivalrous, it's about identifying exactly who people are. I'm someone who wouldn't stab you in the back, yet I'm sure you would stab me without even having to second guess."

Judar was tired of people assuming he would just kill anyone, no questions asked. Well he would never just kill Sinbad… because then he wouldn't have any fun! Judar laughed aloud, both from Sinbad's accusations and his own thoughts on the subject. "You don't think very highly of me, do you King Moron?"

"I guess not, and don't call me that."

"Call you what, King Moron?" Judar asked as innocently as he could manage.

"… Never mind." Sinbad grumbled and slowly returned to looking at the paper he was working on and Judar returned to gazing out the window. The office was silent for several minutes until Sinbad heard footsteps walking down the halls. He assumed it was Ja'far, come to ask him if he was finally done yet. "You should probably go now." Sinbad said.

"Why?"

"Because Ja'far is coming." Sinbad said. Judar paused his gaze glued out the window. "If he sees you here, I can't guarantee I'll be able to stop him."

"Please, we both know I could handle Freckles in a fight."

"Perhaps, but wouldn't it be annoying to fly home covered in bruises. Naturally people would talk."

Judar was not often oblivious, but he wasn't really sure what they would talk about. He didn't ask, but Sinbad answered anyway. "You know, about how you can't handle yourself in a fight."

"Shut up, King Stupid." Judar said, crossing his arms. "I can handle myself in plenty of fights just fine. I'll just tell any of those prissy's who think I can't handle myself, 'you should see the other guy'."

The worst part was Judar looked proud of himself for this response. "That's a classic. No one's going to believe that."

"Of course they will!" Judar growled.

"No, they won't."

"Will!"

"Won't."

"Will!"

"Won't."

"WILL!"

"… Won't."

Judar threw himself against the wall dramatically. 'Now he knows how I feel' Sinbad thought. "You are a horrible person. You're supposed to be encouraging me!"

Sinbad opened his mouth to respond when the door finally burst open. "Sorry, I'm late Sin, Sharrakan had something to tell… me…" Ja'far's gaze landed on Judar by the window. "Honestly, you're here to assassinate him again!"

"Why does everyone think I only come here to kill! I just wanted some fun."

Ja'far's eyes narrowed. "He means taunting me." Sinbad said not sure how long it would take Ja'far to reach a sex-related conclusion, but not wanting him to get the wrong idea all the same.

"I know that, Sin. What did you think I thought!"

"Ah… something a little more dirty-minded?"

Ja'far blinked at him, his features blank. "My mind doesn't instantly go to such things, Sinbad, and honestly, I don't think Judar's does either."

"Go to what?"

"Sex."

"Nothing!"

Judar blinked, not sure which it was, but inclined to go with the former. "Ah, King Moron, your so dirty-minded, thinking about such things." Judar said, his easy smirk sliding back on to his face.

Sinbad rolled his eyes. "Just get out."

"Finally, something we can agree on." Ja'far said, glaring at Judar. Sinbad was hoping things wouldn't escalate any further because in a one on one fight between Judar and Ja'far and Sinbad was afraid his advisor would lose.

But he would never say so aloud, lest he be strangled. If they both truly went for the kill it would be an interesting battle, but Sinbad would not be ready for the outcome of that, regardless of what it was. So, the best solution was to stop the fight before it even began. "Judar, just leave." Sinbad said. "Come on, go before things get ugly."

"Is that a threat?"

"More like a fact."

A pause. "And if I don't?"

"Well, then things will probably get ugly and I'm not going to be held responsible for what happens next."

"Dodging responsibility. Sounds just like you." Judar said, his smirk slowly widening.

Sinbad didn't respond and just kept staring at Judar his features hard as stone. "Go."

"Fine, fine, be that way, King Moron. But know that I will be back." Judar said, perching on the window sill. "No one can keep Judar the Wonderful out for long!" he said and to Sinbad's relief, finally flew away, long dark braid fluttering after him.

"Finally." Ja'far said. "Now you can get the rest of your work done in peace."

Sinbad nodded and slowly sat back at his desk. While he was glad that he was finally able to get some work done, he had to admit that it was dreadfully boring without Judar around to converse with and mock. Maybe the magi felt the same way and that's why he was always in Sinbad's face.

And so Sinbad went on with his work as normal.

* * *

The next time Sinbad encountered Judar was in the pouring rain. It didn't rain in Sindria often, but when it did, it rained buckets. Sinbad had been out, drinking. He knew Ja'far didn't approve, but what Ja'far didn't know couldn't hurt him. So Sinbad had left late, hoping to avoid his insomniac advisor. And he had succeeded. Unfortunately, he hadn't been smart enough to avoid the rain, and he hadn't been smart enough to bring an umbrella, and he hadn't been smart enough to leave when it was just drizzling. No, he had to have a night out with this pretty dancer he saw and by the time he left the drizzle had turned into a sheet of never-ending rain.

Apparently not even someone as powerful as him could avoid the natural disasters of this world. Sinbad walked through the black night, rain soaking through his clothes, down to the bone. As he stumbled along through the rain, fairly drunk he saw a shadow down one of the dark alleys. Admittedly, in his normal mind, Sinbad wouldn't have traveled down any dark alleys because really, it was just asking for trouble.

But, his drunk mind and normal mind were actually very different. Normal him knew when it was time to be serious. Drunk him… well, everything was a joke. So he looked down the dark alley, laughed and then happily went down that way, because why not? It looked fun. Darkness was funny… wait no, it was scary… that's funny. Sinbad looked around him his eyes landing on all the darkest corners, but he didn't really see anything until his gaze landed on something at the very end of the alley, body pressed against the wall as if he wanted to meld together with the brick. Sinbad found that funny.

"Hey," he muttered once getting close enough. Sinbad didn't know why, but in the dark he'd always thought he should be quieter. Just like when other people whispered Sinbad felt inclined to do the same and he didn't really understand why.

Bloody eyes met his, burning with something like anger. But then again, Judar's eyes were always burning with emotions like that, so Sinbad didn't really think much of it. Wait, Judar? What was he doing here now? And how on Earth did he keep slipping through the barrier? "What're you doing out here King Moron?" Judar asked.

There it was, that stupid nickname. Though Sinbad found it rather funny right now. "Having fun, obviously."

Judar wrinkled his nose. "You wreak of alcohol."

"What, don't you like it?"

"No, not really." Judar said, crossing his arms. "You can leave now."

"Cold." Sinbad said. "And here I thought we could talk."

"Hah, I don't think so. I'm not in the mood to tease you, King Moron. Especially since you so very obviously have to get back before Freckles finds out your missing and throws one of his hissy fits."

Sinbad laughed, though while sober he wouldn't have dared. "You're right. I do." he said. "But what're you doing out here?"

"Came to visit, got stuck in the rain, used all my money earlier this week to buy peaches."

"Don't they have some at the castle?"

"Yeah, but the ones at the store looked really big this time. It cost an arm and a leg too, but it was worth it… well, not now I suppose." Judar said and then seemed to remember he was supposed to be unpleasant towards Sinbad. "Well what are you still standing around for? Aren't you going to leave now, King Moron?"

"Yeah…" Sinbad said and slowly started to walk away. "You should really consider dying of pneumonia out here." Sinbad said.

"I'll consider dying of pneumonia when you consider going to hell."

"Fine, I'll consider it."

"Then I will too." Judar said.

And Sinbad walked back to the castle. Unfortunately Ja'far was waiting for him in the front door and that meant Sinbad had some explaining to do. "Would you believe me if I said I was saving the world."

"I will if you can find a way to explain how saving the world rides on drinking alcohol at a brothel."

Sinbad was decidedly silent.

* * *

The third encounter with Judar that month was when Sinbad got fed up. Sinbad had found him in the courtyard eating a peach. "Alright, you're visiting way too much for this to just be 'for fun'. If your life is really so boring that the only way you can entertain yourself is through risking your life I truly pity you."

"Risk my life? You make it sound like I'm actually in danger here."

Sinbad crossed his arms. "You know, you're much more fun when you're drunk."

"And you're much more fun when you're bothering someone else… in the Kou."

"You wound me." Judar said, putting a hand to his chest.

"I would believe I hurt you if you actually had a heart in there."

"Ouch, you're not in a very good mood today, are you?"

"No… not really. Ja'far's being uptight right now."

"Ah, he's being a jerkwad? I understand."

"N-no, it's not that bad." Sinbad said. Judar gave him a look. "Alright… maybe it is." Judar smirked and flew down until he was standing right in front of Sinbad.

"Well, I came here because we won't be able to see each other for a while after this." Judar threw a hand over his forehead dramatically.

"Great." Sinbad said.

"Ah, not great. I can't play with my sole source of entertainment." Judar complained. "But don't worry King Moron, I'll be back, rest assured."

Sinbad rolled his eyes. He didn't find his nickname so funny anymore. "Right, whatever." Sinbad said.

"What? Does it bother you?" Judar asked, smirking. "King Moron?"

Sinbad had never wanted to wipe that expression off Judar's face more than he did right now. He was already not having the best day today and he didn't need Judar to make it worse by being difficult.

Sinbad stepped forward and he noticed Judar took a step back. "You gonna chase me? You know I can fly, right?"

"Chase you?" Sinbad asked, his eyes flashing. "Oh no, I don't think so. I was thinking something more like this." Then Judar found himself hitting the ground before he could even react in time to gasp. "It's much more satisfying to _trap _you, don't you think?"

"No, I don't!" Judar said, struggling a bit, though not hard because he knew he could probably never free himself.

"No? It's not so fun when you're not the one having fun, is it?" Judar glared at him. "Because I'll tell you right now, I'm having loads of fun."

"Yeah, you're like a sadist or something!"

"A sadist? That's being a bit harsh, isn't it?"

"No, it isn't! You obviously like it when other people are uncomfortable."

"I believe that would make you the sadist." Sinbad said. Judar didn't respond, just continued scowling.

"Shut up." Was what came out eventually. "… King Moron." Judar said, amusement flashing in his eyes. Even pinned he still had the audacity to taunt him. Sinbad didn't know whether that was brave or stupid, but he was very tempted to go with the latter.

"You would still taunt me? Even trapped like you are?"

"I know you won't hurt me. You're too wrapped up in your moral game of right and wrong. I'm fairly sure hurting a defenseless person would fall into the wrong category for people such as yourself."

"But not for you?"

"No, not for me. I don't go out of my way to hurt defenseless people, because it's not fun. It's more of… if they get in my way it's too bad, but I don't go looking to kill them. I'd much rather fight people like you and your generals who don't roll over and die."

"Is that so?" Sinbad asked.

"Yes." Judar said. "You could say I don't have much of this 'moral compass' everyone else seems to have."

"I can see that."

"Good. I'm proud of that fact."

Judar waited for Sinbad to respond, but the king fell silent and simply stared down at him, eyes filled with an emotion that Judar couldn't recognize. Finally, Judar watched as Sinbad lowered himself, leaning to him. Judar's eyes radiated confusion as he came closer with every passing millisecond. 'is he going to—' Judar's thought was cut off when Sinbad went past his face and leaned down to whisper in his ear. Still, Judar's pounding heart didn't slow down even after he realized that Sinbad wasn't going to kiss him.

Because just being in such close proximity made his pulse increase. "Well, it was nice of you to come and visit so often, but don't hurry back, alright Peaches?"

Judar blinked and as soon as Sinbad's hands released him he scrambled backwards, blushing harder than he thought possible. "What did you just call me?" he snarled.

"What, you don't like it?" Sinbad asked mockingly. Oh what Judar wouldn't give to be able to wipe that expression of the King's face.

"N-no!"

"Well then it's too bad, isn't it? I can call you whatever I want."

Judar glared at him, his blush deepening to a very deep crimson. The king really was a moron. "You do realize that's something that you call… you know."

"No, I don't."

Judar wanted to say it was something you called your lover but the words wouldn't come out and they kept getting stuck in his throat each time he tried to tell Sinbad. Why couldn't he tell the stupid king why he shouldn't call him that? Maybe it was because he secretly hoped… no, no that was ludicrous, of course he didn't hope for that.

Sinbad, on the other hand, wasn't stupid. He knew exactly why Judar was getting so worked up over such a nickname, but even though it was something you might call your lover, seeing Judar getting all worked up over the name was definitely worth it.

Sinbad couldn't help but smirk at the magi's flushed face. Maybe it was a bit cruel to tease him like this, but honestly, Sinbad was so fed-up he didn't much care about any of that anymore. "G-go to hell you stupid king!" Judar finally managed to cry, quickly flying away, his cheeks flushed red. How dare Sinbad call him something like that! The king was getting his hopes up even though Judar knew it probably wasn't as intentional as that. But still, Judar rushed out of there as quickly as he could. But of course, nothing was ever going to go his way today so he wasn't able to fly away fast enough to miss the,

"See you never, Peaches!"

Shouted behind him. Judar let out a cry of frustration before sighing. "Stupid King." He muttered.

* * *

**A/N I had a whole lot of fun writing this (like a lot of fun... too much fun). I thought of this when looking up, 'pet names for her' it was for a story, and I came across 'peaches' and well... I thought of Judar because in most fics I've read of him he has this love for peaches. I don't know why he's associated with peaches because I've never seen him eating a peach, but I've only watched the anime so who knows, it might explain in the manga better. This is my first time writing them as an almost-couple and I just loved doing snappy dialogue for them, even though it probably wouldn't work out so well in real life and would be more jumbled, I don't care. It was fun. So thanks so much for reading this, reviews would be appreciated! I've already been thinking of writing a multi-chapter Sinju fic. Don't know when I'll get around to it, but I'm hoping to write it sometime in the near future! **


End file.
